


All Aboard (We're Cuttin' Loose)

by backlund_in_black



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble of a sort, I swear to god it's not gonna be sad, Partying, Short Fics, Stanley Cup, Stanley Cup Celebrations, The Booze Cruise, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backlund_in_black/pseuds/backlund_in_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick Kane celebrates the Stanley Cup win but has no recollection the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard (We're Cuttin' Loose)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "The Booze Cruise" by Blackjack Billy  
> Also posted on my Tumblr (backlund-in-black.tumblr.com)

Patrick’s just waking up, still drunk, elated, and on a boat. With the fucking  _Stanley Cup_. He doesn’t remember getting on, but his small hangover is fading as he grabs another beer.

He quickly scans his surroundings. It’s mid-afternoon, a clear, hot day, and the yacht’s pretty awesome, he’ll admit that. It’s got a hot tub, and a barbecue, and even a fucking  _mini-bar_! There’s quite a few boxes of alcohol laying around, some beer, some rum coolers, some hard lemonade or something. Some upbeat music is blaring, but he can’t place the tunes.

Jonny’s off to his side, shades on, one arm around the Cup, the other around some girl they must have picked up on the beach, beer in his hand. Patrick doesn’t remember anything, but Jonny mentions something about the crazy party on the lake last night. That’s probably why they’re still out here. And why he woke up so late.

Sharpy’s here, as well as Crow, Bickell, Leddy, Saad, and Shaw. Half of them are still sleeping, the others with their arms around hot women (he still doesn’t know where they came from, but hey, they’re  _hot_ , so he’s not objecting). 

Sharpy’s groggily waking up, and Kaner is the first thing he sees. “ _Kaner_!” he slurs, stumbling over. “Man, that was some party last night!”

Patrick smiles, still confused. “Yeah, man! I got s _ooo_  drunk, what even happened?”

Sharpy laughs. “Really, Pat? You don’t remember the awesome shit we did?”

"Sorry, man, totally not," Pat grins.

Sharpy yells at Crawford across the yacht. “Hey, Crow, you gotta fill ‘lil Peeksy over here on what happened last night!” He nudges Patrick in the arm, turning to him and chuckling. “Dude, Crow was just standing at the bow, yelling  _'Fuckin' right Chicago!'_  all night. Drink in each hand the whole time. Funniest shit  _ever_!”

It seems Crow’s got a drink in each hand - again - when he wanders over to Pat. He’s definitely drunk again. “ _He-ey, Peeksy_! Need a little filled in about last night?”

Patrick’s laughing inside, a grin on his face. Poor Crow is just shitfaced. “Yeah, man, that’d be great!”

Crawford slings an arm around his shoulders, sipping his beers in turns. “Well, we started yesterday morning, Jonny rented this yacht as soon as we won the Cup and we had it ready for this weekend. Of course, a couple ‘a girls came by in their Jeep, we called ‘em over, they called their friends, and  _voilà_ , we got ourselves a boatload of hot chicks!”  _So that’s where the girls came from. Huh._  Crow’s still talking. “So here we are, afternoon, drinks flowing, snacks at the ready, and we’re doing body shots off some of these bikinis! Straight tequila, man, it was  _awesome_!”

"Sounds like fun, man."

"Dude, it was the  _fuckin’_  best! And then one of the chicks, I think her name was Jo, got totally hammered and fell in the lake! This other girl, Rae, passed out after like two beers, but she’s up now and she’s drinkin’ again! We totally partied all night, the cops even came by but they let us off with a warning once they saw the Cup.”

"Damn, I wish I remembered this."

"Bud, I know ya do."

"So what’s going on now?"

"I dunno, we’re just partying ‘til we run outta beer or somethin’." Crow’s done now, running off to harass someone else, probably Shawzy. "This is gonna be forever remembered as the Blackhawks Booze Cruise!" 

Patrick laughs out loud now. The Blackhawks Booze Cruise. What a dumb name. But true, he guesses. Whatever, it’s totally time to party (again)!


End file.
